Help From Vanille
by NuttyFox
Summary: A short drabble about Vamp my OC  getting help on how to approach lightning from Vanille of all people.  one shot
1. Chapter 1

Well... this is just a bit of small drabbleish might write a full story following this idea depending on the feedback and how long it takes for me to finish my other stories or at least idk continue them?anywho let me know whatcha think...

-Fox

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Left to right and back again his crimson eyes followed her hips move. Lightning her name a very testament to what she did to him. Striking him leaving him paralysed only able to look after her in pure infatuation. He never knew why or how she affected him like she did it just was, he continued staring after her with longing. He felt the arms around his neck tighten, and heard a voice whisper into his ear.

"why wont you just talk to her"

"its better than staring at her like a creeper" she added with a giggle.

He felt the blood rush to his face,"I suppose" he muttered as he hid his reddening face in his scarf as he was known to do. He jumped "he talked guys he talked!" she practically screamed at the others. The others stopped to turn and look at him even lightning. God she looked amazing in the light like this,Snow was grinning at him

"bull.. Vamp here doesn't talk we all know that". He glared at Snow only to have him raise his hands in defence

Fang was chuckling lowly to herself "if anyone could annoy him into talking it would be Vanille...".

"Vanille how long have you been yammering into the poor man's ear back there?" Sazh added

The said person huffed from his back. He had been carrying her since she had rolled her ankle. The others continued rambling, he stole glances at lightning which eventually led to his usual bout of staring. He stood there silent for some time just observing her, until he noticed she was looking back at him. If he wasn't red before he was now she had just caught him staring. '_as if she doesn't think I am enough of a freak!'_ He sighed dropping his head before she noticed his redness and began stalking off past her. He ignored the constant badgering as they walked. Berating himself mentally he dropped back from the pack,

"don't scream this time or I might decide to let you fall" he joked.

She gave his neck a little squeeze as if in reprimand. For the next hour she badgered him about things of no consequence. He answered few to none of her questions, he resolved himself to listen to her talk. He was slowly working up the courage to ask for help '_or getting increasingly desperate' _he thought to himself on a side note.

"Vanille" he interrupted her mid sentence

"mhhhhhm"

"what should I...say" he muttered so low he hoped she hadn't heard.

He didn't get a response, he turned to see her face contorted in thought. '_Shouldn't have even asked not going to help me any ways_' he was about to tell her to forget it when.

"What do you like about her"?

"I..." he stuttered '_why do I feel so infatuated with her_' mentally questioning himself.

He looked up to the woman who had him around her finger. The way her hair shimmered from the bright strawberry pink to the glassy blonde was just one small thing. Those legs god damn they drove him insane. It wasn't all physical about her though. The way she carried herself, it spoke confidence and beauty but not of vanity. She always knew how to act whether it was with kindness or of cold calculated logic. Last but not least that dazzling smile he was rarely gifted with. It always made him smile despite his best efforts. There wasn't a thing he didn't love about this pink haired enigma,coming up with his answer.

"everything" he stated louder than necessary.

Fang had been trailing the group by a small distance. Having overheard him nearly scream the word she turned to look at him quizzically. Vanille shooed her away claiming

"we're talking about private things" as she waved her arms in emphasis. Fang give him one last look filled with curiosity and dare he say longing? He shook his head '_Vanille truly is making me insane'._

"Calm" he said darkly as her flailing arms nearly flung him off balance.

"Sorry now what did you say"

"everything"he repeated barely above a whisper

Once again he felt as if head was being separated from his body. She was squealing and shaking with glee at his response. To him it didn't really seem that bad shaking his head '_knew I shouldn't have said anything_' he thought scolding himself. She continued even as the others looked over their shoulders to us. Most of them were laughing he didn't care much, till she looked at them. She smiled a bit trying to contain herself, only to burst into laughter. Apparently a 19 year old going completely insane on his back was hilarious. He didn't mind though that heart stopping smile and melodic laugh made it more than worth it. Smiling to himself he spoke for the first time for everyone to hear.

"whats so funny" he asked innocently.

It had been mainly directed at Vanille but upon hearing him speak everyone looked at him. He shifted uneasily feeling uncomfortable under their gaze, particularly lightning's. She stood their looking at him head tilted a single finger on her lips looking at him.

"Hey Vamp does actually talk!" Snow exclaimed.

She stood there still looking at him misty eyed. The wind slightly blew her hair out behind her shoulders, her ice blue eyes shone. She looked so damn... beautiful. He was brought back to reality once again by guess who.

"whats so funny Mr. Death Death Evil Evil is that its so sweet how you feel about lightning"! She announced spreading her arms to the heavens. His face went as red as the colour of his crimson eyes. He tried so hard to fit his entire head underneath his scarf.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


	2. AN?

Nothing really? I know it was bad but didn't think it was that bad leave some kinda review people I know its short not much to go off of but is it terrible and should I quit? Or is there still some hope let me know im like beggin ya...


End file.
